


Some Nights

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Same Song and Dance [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy isn’t sure what you’re supposed to do when your find your ex-husband curled up on your bed with your kid’s stuffed bunny clutched to his chest.





	Some Nights

_“I want a divorce,” Foggy surprises himself the second those words are out of his mouth. It’s not something he thought about. Not even Matt left him bleeding, and scared in the back of that ambulance. Or when he unblinkingly stared at the entrance of his hospital room, waiting for his husband to turn up._

_But right now, watching Matt barely fight to keep their marriage alive, it finally makes him realize that maybe their business isn’t the only thing they should be ending._

_Matt stills at the doorway. Foggy notices the way his grip tightens around his cane. “Okay. File the papers.” Is all he says before heading out the door._

_Foggy’s heart shatters all over again._

_***_

Foggy hasn’t seen Matt in weeks, not since they parted ways at their old office. Foggy thought that was the last he’d see of Matt in a long time, that’s why this is unexpected. 

He almost screams the second he turns on the light to his bedroom and finds a red clad figure fast on his bed. 

It takes him a few seconds to realize that it’s only Matt, and when his heart stops feeling like it’s about to shoot right out of his chest, he slowly and carefully approaches the bed.

What he finds up close brings a smile to his face, but it also makes his heart clench. 

Matt’s dressed in his Daredevil suit, alright, but his mask is missing. His hair is mussed, and there a few scratches on his face. But it’s his tear stained cheeks that worry Foggy. 

He also has their son, Jack’s, pink stuffed bunny clutched in his arms. 

“Matt?” Foggy carefully calls out when he realizes he’s been staring at his estranged husband. 

That’s all it takes for Matt to shoot up from his sleeping position and look around in confusion. 

“Matt it’s just me,” Foggy quickly assures him, holding out his hands in front of him. “It’s Foggy. You’re in my apartment." 

"Foggy?” He asks, his voice small, almost nervous. “Sorry. I j- I shouldn’t be here." 

Foggy lets out a sigh and gets into the bed beside Matt. He reaches out to touch the guy but stops himself. "What’s going on?” He asks instead. 

Matt doesn’t reply. He, instead, plucks at the soft coat of the stuffed animal. “Where are the twins?" 

"They’re asleep,” says Foggy. Something is definitely off about Matt. “Do you want me to wake them up?" 

Matt shakes his head. "No, they-” he pauses and clears his throat before saying, “-they won’t go back to sleep if you wake them up now.” A stray tear falls from Matt’s eyes, and onto the stuffed bunny.

“Matt-” Foggy reaches out to finally touch his arm. “-what’s going on, man. You’re scaring me." 

Matt’s breath hitches. He doesn’t say anything. But he tosses the stuffed animal away, and Foggy soon finds Matt’s arms tightly wrapped around his neck. 

The hard material of Matt’s suit feels comfortable against his body, but Foggy tries his best to comfort him as he hugs him back. He sweeps his fingers through Matt’s sweat slicked hair. "Shhh…. it’s okay, Matt,” he whispers against Matt’s neck. “I got you, buddy.” Their marriage didn’t work, but they were still friends. 

Matt’s tears soak through Foggy’s shirt, worrying him even more. “Matty, what’s wrong? Please talk to me.” He hasn’t called Matt, Matty in a long time. It feels wrong saying it now. 

“She’s gone, Foggy,” Matt says in a hoarse voice. “She’s dead." 

Foggy’s heart skips a beat the second those words are out of Matt’s mouth. "Who-” he starts to ask, but then it hits him. “Oh." 

Matt’s grip tightens on the back of Foggy’s shirt. "Yeah,” he whispers. 

Foggy isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say here. His heart breaks for Matt. In all the years they were together, Foggy always knew what Elektra meant to Matt. He learned early on that a person can be in love with more than one person at the same time. He just never got used to it. 

“I-” he starts to say, and swallows back his own emotions. “I’m sorry, Matt. I’m so sorry,’ he whispers against his former husband’s neck. That’s all he can say right now.

***

There’s no way Foggy’s letting Matt go home when he’s in such a fragile state. Foggy still hasn’t changed his mind about the divorce, but right now Matt needs him, they’ll always be friends, they’ll always be a family, no matter what. 

Foggy lets Matt borrow one of his t-shirts. Back in college, the sleeves of Foggy’s shirts would always fall off Matt’s shoulder, but since he’s started Daredeviling around town, Matt’s bulked up. Foggy’s shirts are still loose on him, but the sleeves are now nice and snug around his biceps. Foggy tries hard not to stare when gets out of the shower and finds Matt already in bed. 

"I could take the couch if this is too weird,” Matt offers once Foggy gets into his side of the bed. 

“It’ll only be weird if you’re not wearing any boxers and letting it all hang loose under my comforter,” Foggy teases, as he puts a pillow between them. It is a little weird, but he’s not about to admit that. 

Matt stays quiet as he keeps his head pointed towards the ceiling. Foggy lies down on his side of the bed and turns to watch his estranged husband. 

“Thank you for this, Foggy,” Matt finally says turning his body towards Foggy. 

For the first time in months, Foggy’s bed in this new apartment doesn’t feel so cold. He always left an empty space on the right side of the bed, like he expected Matt to climb in through the window and take his rightful place. Today he did, even if it is for one night.

It’s nice having Matt’s warm body beside him. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Matt,” Foggy assures him. “You’re still my friend." 

Matt becomes quiet once again. He presses his lips together in a thin line. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t know how to. 

"I got a call from Vanessa two days ago,” Foggy hesitantly tells him. He feels Matt tense beside him so he quickly adds, “She was curious about the twins." 

"I thought we had a deal, Foggy. She lets us keep the kids, and I get her as far away from Fisk as possible." 

"She’s their mom, Matt,” Foggy points out. 

“No! They’re our kids!” Matt snaps, making Foggy involuntarily move back. “Sorry,” he quickly apologizes. “I just- I can’t lose more people, Foggy,” Matt’s voice hitches as he says that. “I won’t fight for custody over the kids once we get a divorce because they  _are_ better off with you. But there’s no way in hell I’m letting  _that_ woman take them away." 

"Calm down, Matt. She won’t take them away,” Foggy assures him. “They’re our kids. Legally. So please quit worrying.” He doesn’t say anything about their impending divorce. It’s a topic he’d like to avoid tonight. 

“I met Fisk a few weeks ago." 

Foggy’s heart skips when he hears that. "Why the hell would you do that?” His voice catches in his throat and he feels his eyes widen.“Does he know about the twins?” He dares to ask. 

“What? No! Of course, he doesn’t." 

That makes Foggy relax just a little. 

"I thought he was behind Reyes’ death.” Matt hesitates for a second before adding, “Behind you getting shot." 

Foggy sits up on the bed and glares at Matt. "So what, you went there to fight him? As your self? Are you insane, Matt?" 

"Maybe,” Matt huffs. “But I got him to show his cards, Foggy. He threatened to come after us. There is no way I am letting that happen." 

***

Foggy wakes up sometime in the middle of the night, only to find Matt missing from the bed. He doesn’t let the fact that Matt left without saying goodbye bother him. They’re a separated couple, after all. 

Foggy sighs and gets out of bed, knowing well enough that he wouldn’t be able to sleep now. He takes this opportunity to go check on the twins. They usually wake up around this time, and it’s a little weird that they haven’t done so tonight. 

Foggy stills when he reaches the room and finds the door slightly ajar and the lights turned on. With his heart racing in his chest, Foggy slowly pushes the door open and goes from panicked to worried in 0.5 seconds. 

There’s Matt on the floor with their 3-month-old twin boys on each of his shoulder. The boys seem to be fast asleep, but Foggy can hear Matt’s silent sniffles. 

Foggy isn’t sure if Matt knows he’s there. It feels like an invasion of privacy, so Foggy slowly closes, and hovers near it for a few seconds before heading back to bed. 


End file.
